Jewish Obsession
by symphknot
Summary: Cartman y su pequeña obsesión judía.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una idea inspirada en Hey Arnold, Helga enamorada de Arnold, también tiene una pqueña obsesión ¿no?, un regalito para las fans de Kyman, espero no decepcionar.**

**Los personajes pertenencen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, escribo esto sin ningún fin de lucrar ni comercializar.**

**Jewish Obsession**

-Al fin terminó la tortura de matemáticas-

-Stan…a pesar de lo que dices, sigues sacando buenas notas en mate…..a mí me gustan

_Este judío tan nerd….._

-Eso es porque eres un judío nerd, Kahl…que no se te olvide eso

-Cállate culón

-Hazme callar judío, con esos bracitos y esas tiritas de piernas que tienes…

_Siempre es lo mismo….nuestra rutina….nuestra interacción….nuestra propia comunicación_

-Eres un desgraciado hijo de puta!

_Oh…si supieras Kyle…_

-Basta chicos, por favor…..-el aporte del chico de gorra azul

-mhadui udhsussdd-el aporte del chico pobre

-Muy bien ahora vamos a jugar videojuegos a mi casa, mis padres salieron al casino, así que podemos poner la Xbox en el plasma nuevo con el kinect…

-Genial Stan!, por supuesto que voy

_Siempre tan jodidamente gay con su supermejoramiguitomarica_

-mnushasumnak!-

-Muy bien Kenny…. ¿y tu vas culón?

-Nahhh….váyanse tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-¿más importantes? ¿Como cuál? ¿Recortar la mayor cantidad de boletos canjeables del diario para el Kentucky Fried Chicken?

-Cállate Stan marica….es algo que no les importa

-Está bien…vámonos Stan...Kenny….adiós culón

-Adiós judío

_Al fin te vas….ahora podré hacer lo que esperaba_

Me acerco a la sala de donde acabamos de salir….el término de clases se hacía cada vez más interminable, el jodido profesor de matemáticas se encargaba de que sudáramos hasta el último minuto de su aburrida clase….joder!, aún así, esto aumentaba mis posibilidades de que el famoso judío masticara algún pedazo de goma de mascar….ya lo tenía claro: cada vez que Kyle se interesaba mucho en un tema se ponía a masticar goma sin azúcar de la que vendían en la escuela, terminaban las clases, disimuladamente la pegaba bajo el escritorio, y se retiraba junto a Stan, no sé cuando agarré esta costumbre…pero, cada vez que tenía conciencia de esta situación, esperaba a que todos se marcharan, me acercaba al asiento de Kyle y…

-Aquí estas….-

Y terminaba sacando la susodicha goma del escritorio de Kyle….

Aún se conservaba pegajosa, un poco tibia…la agarré y la metí en una pequeña bolsa….ahora estaba en mi poder…junto a las demás….

Legué a mi casa, mamá como siempre no se encuentra….no me interesa…subo y abro con cuidado mi habitación, he tenido la sensación de que alguien hurga en ella esto últimos días….si es así encontraré esa jodida rata y la aplastaré…

Saco el pequeño envoltorio con la goma bañada en saliva de Kyle….saco unas pequeñas llaves de mi bolsillo, abro mi armario y allí está…el espacio donde voy a meditar todo el tiempo, el único lugar al que puedo llamar mío…todo mío…

_El único lugar donde Kyle realmente llega a ser mío…_

En sentido figurado…Kyle esta presente en todos lados de esta pequeña habitación de uno por uno…

Rodeada de velas de color verde, las murallas verdes, y al frente una foto de Kyle…enorme, casi de tamaño natural, con su estúpida sonrisa que jamás ha sido para mí….

Al medio…en un pilar adornado por hojas verdes y rosas rojas….un pequeño riso sacado de su propia cabeza…oh como tuve que trabajar para conseguir ese endemoniado rizo de color anaranjado rojizo….un color tan peculiar que valía la pena tenerlo…así que con el mayor cuidado posible…sin que se caiga ni un pelo, lo guardé y era protegido por una cúpula de vidrio…

En los alrededores, más fotos de Kyle….Kyle en pijamas, Kyle durmiendo en la escuela después de una prueba, Kyle enojado, Kyle jugando baloncesto, Kyle quitándose la ropa…Kyle completamente desnudo, bañándose sin percatarse del intruso lente que inmortalizó su belleza….fotografías responsable de un montón de pajas en mi ducha, en mi cama, incluso frente a él…cuando nos quedamos en la casa de Stan…mientras miro su boca y mi imagino un montón de perversiones, tantas cosas que podría hacer con esa boquita, fuera de todos los insultos que nos propinamos día a día…..es parte de nuestro lenguaje…

Tomé una caja que tenía al lado del pilar con el hermoso rizo judío, y guardé el pedazo de goma, junto a las demás…., tome cuidado de que no se pegaran al lápiz de Kyle, que un día le quité en medio de una tarea…ese día se enojo tanto..Oh sí..ese fue el primer objeto que tuve de él….en esta extraña carrera conmigo mismo de tener cosas del judío, hace casi un año….Un par de gomas de borrar, un papel escrito de Kyle para el marica de Stan, comentándole lo aburrido que estaba y lo ansioso por ir a su casa a jugar videojuegos con él…iban a invitar a Kenny….pero lejos del culón. Ese mismo día fui y les arruiné todo el panorama al inventar que mi madre se calló de la escalera y había que llevarla al hospital….en verdad se calló...Oh sí…fue verdad….tuve algo que ver…pero no con la fractura de cadera que se hizo por caer de lado…Oh no…nada que ver.

Con la goma guardada, deje la caja en el suelo…y contemplé mi templo….me di cuenta de que no guardé mi última posesión (sin contar la goma de mascar), un bóxer de Kyle que logré sacar en mi última visita a su cuarto en la noche..o sea hace un día, tome el tiempo necesario para cerciorar que ese había sido el bóxer que utilizó ese día…tuve que hurgar en toda la ropa sucia, pero valió la pena….era azul con pequeñas caritas de Terrance y Philip….., tome su fragancia….olía a hombría de judío, a un maldito judío que cada día me volvía más y más loco….a un judío que se presentaba en mis sueños, embrujándome con su tersa piel, con su hermosos labios, su vulnerabilidad pidiéndome a gritos que lo posea, que le haga daño de la única forma en que me lo permite….gritándome que sea más que lo que ya soy en su vida….un patran que solo sabe causarle dolores de cabezas….pero para eso estoy en la vida de este judío…_**de MÍ judío**_…soy la única persona que cada vez que se aparece frente a él, este muestra su verdadera forma de ser, y sus penetrantes ojos de fuego verde se encienden frente a los míos, siempre he querido quemarme vivo en esas llamas…

Mañana iré por algo más….quizás las sábanas de Kyle….pasado iré por su colección completa de Terrance y Phillip, su preciada adquisición de muchos años….al otro día iré por todas sus fotografías…todas las que no he visto….luego iré por las noches como siempre, pero me atreveré a tocarlo….luego….lo tendría como en mis sucias fantasías…con o sin su consentimiento…depende del grado de locura que tenga en esos días…

_Oh…si supieras Kyle…. ya ni sé de lo que sería capaz por esta pequeña obsesión judía….Oh no…no tengo idea de lo que sería capaz…quizás tú termines sabiéndolo antes que yo…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenencen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, escribo esto sin ningún fin de lucrar ni comercializar.**

**Jewish Obsession...**_continuation_

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?... ¿Ahí alguien ahí?

_Bip…bip…bip_

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? Por favor responda-…

_Bip…Bip…bip_

-¿Hola? Oye no se que diablos estas haciendo pero basta de llamarme y no contestar!

_Bip…bip…bip_

-¡Que demonios quieres maldito bastardo! ¡Para de llamar!, te juro que te encontrare un día, ¡eres un cobarde!

_Bip…bip…bip_

-Si quisieras hablar conmigo me contestarías…pero en vez de eso me haz llamado toda la maldita semana…sé que eres la misma persona que me ha llamado antes y no contesta….¡eres un cobarde!, me aburriste…No te contestare más-

Kyle suspiró al escuchar por enésima vez su celular, lo tomó, miro por unos momentos el número desconocido, y lo apagó.

Pasó un rato de la noche en una considerable paz, lo cierto es que el frío carcomió sus huesos…era primavera, pero había mucho viento, se levantó para ponerse un suéter, meditó un poco y de mala gana se levantó al baño, se fijó en el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las dos y media de la mañana…intentó cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, contar ovejas, suspirar, bostezar...no podía conciliar el sueño, miraba su celular constantemente…

Se dirigió hasta el dispositivo de color gris claro, lo tomó…lo observó un momento absorto en sus pensamientos….hace una semana que un número desconocido lo estaba molestando constantemente…..al principio contesto...como en unos tres días, amablemente ya que eran números distintos….pero al crecer el número de insistencias y contar que no le con testaban jamás, llegó a la conclusión que debería ser la misma persona…o al menos debían conocerse….debía reconocer que el hecho le daba un poco de miedo….había oído mucho de los secuestros expresss, y la verdad era que hace un par de días atrás sentía que lo observaban a la salida de la escuela…no solo eso…hace dos días había sentido un ruido en la noche que lo despertó sobresaltado….provenía de la ventana, se dirigió a mirar, con un leve escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo cubierto solo por una camiseta sin mangas blanca y unos bóxers del mismo color…al llegar a la ventana, atisbó que esta estaba semi-abierta, a partir de ese momento decidió cerrarla con doble chapa.

_No es que fuera un miedoso o un perseguido…pero sentía que algo se aproximaba hacia él, mas bien alguien que algo querría de sí mismo…._

Volviendo su ente del recuerdo de esa extraña noche, procedió a encender su celular, el creciente sentimiento de nerviosismo se apoderó de su mente…lo que temía se presentaba a sus ojos…más de 30 llamadas perdidas….vio la hora…todas seguidas….entre las diez y las una de la mañana…pero esta vez había algo distinto…un mensaje de texto…

Todas las llamadas y el mensaje eran del mismo número esta vez…Kyle tuvo un escalofrío notable….

"_**Igual me gusta mucho como se ve ese suéter en ti, podrías ir con ese hacia tu escuela"**_

El bastardo lo vio...¡lo vio! …hace solo unos minutos se había puesto el suéter….el mensaje era de... ¡hace solo CINCO minutos!

Kyle dejó caer el celular de sus manos, sin querer mirar hacia ningún lado salió directamente de su habitación para ver si Ike no tenía esos malos sueños que solía tener, que le hacían dormir hacia todos lados…entró al cuarto de su hermano…estaba profundamente dormido, aún así había un espacio para él…

Se acostó suavemente, se cubrió y pensó en contarle a alguien lo sucedido, porque ya empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente, si el escalofrío que sentía era más por el miedo, que por el frío de la noche.

Debía reconocerse a sí mismo antes de pedir algún consejo…porque el temía…_Temía por sí mismo…_

* * *

Eric Cartman suspiró nuevamente….bajo el viento de esa noche de primavera, con una delicadeza que revelaba que tenía experiencia….se depositó en su cuarto a través de la ventana….no es que no tuviera llaves y no pudiera entrar por la puerta de su casa, pero quería practicar para un día poder hacer lo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo…, se volvió hacia la vista que le proporcionaba la ventana…tenues rayos de luz de Luna…

Volvió a suspirar…pensó por un momento que todo lo que hacía era un poco…un poco muy desquiciado…tal vez se estaba pasando un poco de la raya….pero solo un poco …

Pero escuchar la voz de Kyle…escucharla una y otra vez….mientras podía ver sus rizos mecerse mientras nerviosamente se pasaba las manos por estos…el ver sus labios moviéndose, y más cuando se mordía ligeramente los labios...poder ser testigo del cambio de ropa para dormir…todo eso lo justificaba…

Desvió su vista hacia su cama, atisbó el celular de Butters, el celular de una extraña que se le calló en una calle y el de él propio, los tomó cuidando dejarlos bien guardados en el cajón de su cómoda y se tiró dispuesto a dormir, y dejar descansar por unos instantes a Kyle…hasta que comenzara a soñar con él…_nuevamente…_


End file.
